Core B ofthe SPIRP, the Research Education and Training Core, has as its overarching objective to consolidate and integrate interdisciplinary research education, training, and career development resources pertaining to stroke disparities across UCLA and its institutional SPIRP partners. Core B aims to create a comprehensive and sustainable infrastructure of learning opportunities that serve the respected needs and interests of three target audiences: (1) next-generation academic stroke disparities researchers, (2) community-based research support personnel, and (3) other community-based stake holders (e.g., physician practice groups and other health workers, health advocates, and health system reform activist). The SPIRP build on a strong record of training and mentorship in cardiovascular prevention research, health services research, and community engaged programs aimed at diminishing health disparifies. A wide range of training opportunities will be made available. The specific aims of Core B are: (1) Recruit and retain diverse trainees from the three target audiences; (2) Develop and implement coursework and other formal didactic activities in clinical-translational research and outcomes research as it relates specifically to disparities in stroke (3) Provide to next-generation academic investigators mentored research training that enables the development of the research skills and experience needed for scientific careers in stroke disparities research; (4) Provide to community-based research personnel a training and research environment that enables them to develop the research skills and experience needed for successful participation in stroke disparities research; (5) Develop and conduct biannual community stakeholder conferences that comprehensively enable community input into the SPIRP research agenda and facilitate dissemination of SPIRP Center research findings to the communities most in need of improved practices to reduce stroke disparities; (6) Confinuously monitor and evaluate the funcfions and outcomes of Core B, in the spirit of continuous quality improvement, to maximize the success of SPIRP trainees and ensure that the work of SPIRP contributes to enhancino stroke disparities research caoacitv and reducing stroke disparities.